Fairy's Curse
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: SUMMARY: Finally free from the judgment chain in his heart but still could not use his nen, Kuroro Lucilfer began a journey on his own. Only to have another curse hexed on him from a fairy that will bring him closer to the Kurta who was hunting him down again. Rated T for the foul words in the future chapters. May also contain violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**FAIRY'S CURSE**_

_**SUMMARY: Finally free from the judgment chain in his heart but still could not use his nen, Kuroro Lucilfer began a journey on his own. Only to have another curse hexed on him from a fairy that will bring him closer to the Kurta who was hunting him down again. Rated T for the foul words in the future chapters. May also contain violence.**_

_**WRITTEN BY: erisvendetta**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HXH, Togashi does. But I'm the owner of the original characters introduced here, Including Txanna *high fives with her***_

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for clicking the story. I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Though it may take long for me to update this chapter by chapter, because I'm still busy writing my other fic ''reincarnation'' and some other stories as well. So I'm just going to update each chapter whenever I have written it down. Probably this may go on a hiatus in the future (I just hope not) but I'll really, really try to update this whenever I can. *peace***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHT**

* * *

It was the dead of the night. All was silent except for the rustle of the leaves from the trees and bushes, resulting from the wind's silent lullaby. The world was asleep, as well as it's inhabitants. Well, except for one person. He was striding that dark forest in that lone mountain like he was the only person in the world. He walked regally like a king, his every step screamed dominance.

Intimidating all of his enemies.

He was alone in that journey. Not that he minded it. He had subordinates who could go with him in his journey, but they were all scattered around the globe. He was having that journey alone because he had no plans to look for his subordinates. They would be in a certain place he wanted in just a click of a phone away. He just wanted solitude and silence. The time to be alone in the world. That's why he was alone. The sadness didn't bother him. He did not know the meaning of that word. After all, he had no emotions that would complicate his occupation of a thief and a murderer.

The wind howled more aggressively this time than earlier, the song it sang had a hint of anger. The pale moon had peaked from behind the clouds, illuminating everything in a vague white light. The man's raven hair glistened under the pale moonlight, it was slicked back cleanly, his dark obsidian orbs were calm, the cross on his forehead was shown, his hands were in his pockets. He did not bring anything he owned with him for his journey. He could just steal what he need when he needed it. Heck, with the money he has from all the robbery he and his troupe has made, he could buy an entire city in a snap.

After having the nen blade in his heart removed, he felt relieved. Though he was still stuck with a 'companion' until he had the chain-user revoke his nen, which he was absolutely sure that the latter had no plans on doing. But he had hold no grudge towards the chain-user. He, in fact, had killed the young man's entire clan. The clan whose people had alluring red eyes in their extreme emotion. It was shocking that one had survived. But it wasn't surprising that, that survivor would seek revenge. The man had ducked his head, the usual mysterious smile on his lips as he continued to walk to his unknown destination. Somehow, deep within the back of his mind, the urge to see the chain-user again was slowly growing without him noticing it.

* * *

Far behind the man, a good few meters away, a giggle was heard coming from a tiny person. A sound that resembled small bells tingling in every shake. But that sound was inaudible to a human, nor the tiny person be seen by them. Unless, they want to show themselves.

''he's so deep~'' a high-pitch voice had rang like a bell, followed by another fit of giggles.

''and he's a bit mysterious, don't you think~?'' another high pitch voice had said to the first one who stood at a tree branch. A hand was propped at the body of the tree for support, her cat-like golden eyes were pinned on the walking dark man, far ahead her and her companion, her wild, dark, raven tresses cascaded low behind her back, swaying ever so slightly now that the wind had slowed down in a very gentle breeze. Her tiny body glowed subtly in a dark shade of red and purple.

''he IS mysterious, Kwenara'' she spoke, a mischevious smile twitching her pink, thin lips.

''Kuroro Lucilfer and the people around his life are interesting humans, especially the one after his head. Kurapika Kurta.'' she added, licking her lips wet. Her companion gave the hard man a glance of amusement before looking at her. The former woman took her hand off the tree trunk and pressed her pointer and thumb together, her eyes narrowed down ito a single line and a malicious smile on her lips, showing her sharp canines. In that silent night, a loud snap had echoed throughout the trees. Reverberating around, but not disturbing the peacefully sleeping inhabitants of the Earth. The tiny woman had just snapped her finger, in perfect sync as Kuroro Lucifer had just dropped down the ground like a lifeless doll, unconscious.

The tiny woman then had her pixie wings appear in a second and flittered closer to the unconscious Kuroro Lucilfer, with Kwenara flying closely behind. They landed on top of Kuroro's back, since he was lying on his stomach, his face was facing the right side. A movement from the man's neck had caught the attention of the woman, cocking her head to that direction, a slim, dark snake with red piercing beady eyes had emerged from underneath Kuroro's coat. The snake crawled closer to her, a hiss was it's greeting as it approached her. It was the 'companion' Kuroro Lucilfer had earned after having that nen blade removed. She patted the snake's head that was bigger than her's if scaled. Again it hissed, probably confused about Kuroro's state. Kwenara approached the snake and took her turn to pat it's dark head, it was vaguely noticable that there are marks on it's body that resembled tribal patterns, and on it's forehead was a cross which almost resembled the one on Kuroro's head. The tiny woman dropped down to the ground and walked closer to the man's face, caressing his pale smooth cheek and the strands of hair that exploded because of the fall.

''What do you plan to do Txanna? I hope it's something exciting!'' Kwenara had asked, her tone was excited and impatient. A hiss from the snake was heard as well. A ring of tiny bells was heard again coming from the woman. Txanna had giggled mischeviously before she turned to Kwenara who was grinning maliciously from ear to ear. With just a that look from her, Kwenara clearly understood what Txanna was planning, and she could not wait to be a part of it. Txanna smiled smugly, raising her hand to show her pointer finger glittering purple with the dust of magic she had. Again she licked her lips. A habit she does everytime she gets excited.

''I'm going to play with THEM for a while...''

* * *

_**OH GUYS!I've tried drawing Kuroro in female form so... the link is in my profile so you guys can check that out! Thankies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So... it's been a while since I posted the first chappy... and just as I had expected, it will take a very long time for me to update this, Sorry!**_

_**And to those who may have noticed, yes I had the pleasure of changing some details in the first chapter like Kuroro's last name and the spelling of Txanna's name. To those who are new to fairy's curse, read on and find out what happens to Kuroro before I give my reason for doing so in the next chapter. Tee hee! To those who had read the older version of this, you guys already have an idea to what happened to Kuroro in the previous chappy.**_

_**I would also like to thank two people who made a review, Gallixy and a certain guest, miss Amanda. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I got from the both of you. It really warms the heart. ^_^**_

_**So let's get on with the story before I add more nonsense blabber in this author's note.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HXH, if I did, then... heck I don't know what I'll do with it...**_

_**WARNING: This story is Rated T mainly because of the foul words (blame Txanna and her foul mouth, she may talk straight here but wait till she gets familliar with the characters... It's gonna be vulgar), also some violence, but the violence parts will exist in the future chapters.**_

_**NOTE: Txanna's name is pronounced as 'Tsa-nuh' okies? And the chapter's title means 'girl' in french.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Fille**

* * *

There he stood. Watching. A hand propped at a trunk of a century old tree, massive and tall because of it's age and kind. From afar, a few meters in front of the man, a vague figure of a person was to be seen. Lying unconscious on the ground. But if one had the ability to see the unseen, then one would see that there was more than that person unconscious. One would see that near the face of that unconscious person, two sparks of light, vague and misty, could be seen. One of the light was purplish red while the other was in metallic blue. The silent wind made it's way through him, swaying his golden hair ever so slightly, accompanying it was the faint jingle of tiny bells. The moon above was curtained by dark clouds which the wind had brought to emphasize that moment of change. True, it was a change. What will happen will surely change a lot of people's lives, especially of that unconscious person.

But it won't change his. He was already dead. What this... phenomenon would change for him was that his soul and the souls of his brethren and family would be finally in the places where they should be. But he didn't want this, if he would gain his peace by having to hurt others and especially the one he loved, then he would rather choose to stay by the bank of river Acheron and forever gaze at the other side than gain the peace he wants. But then again, he could not do a thing to control a living person, not to mention a magical entity powerful than him. He just wished that the fates would hear his request and do something about it. Again, the jingles were heard.

It was the fairies talking.

The man sighed as he listened to their conversation. Suddenly, The purplish red light had intensified, shining in every direction, in every corner of that dark forest in a bright, terrorizing light.

It was time.

He could absolutely do nothing but watch, the fates had declined his request. The threads of fate had been spun, the destiny of each man had been laid out. All mankind and the Earth's creatures had to do was follow it. And nothing can ever change it.

'But This changes everything that I had hoped to happen.' he thought as sadness had sparked in his aquamarine eyes. The bright light had finally returned to it's orgin. The forest was once enveloped in the night's dark and mysterious embrace. His plea, his request to save the person he loves had been denied. Soon, that person will suffer, physically and emotionally, and there was nothing he could do but watch. He gazed up to the dark sky with a deep sigh. Memories of his past had lingered in his mind. One of his family, his brethren, everything that made his living life happy. But all that disappeared when 'they' had came. Like fire on dry fields, they destroyed everything fast, leaving nothing but burned marks on the Earth and a scar in the heart of someone he holds dearly.

''Kurapika...'' his word drifted in the wind just as his ghostly body had disappeared in the darkness of that forest.

* * *

_Fire was everywhere. In the trees, in the dome-shape houses and some on the dead mutilated corpses of people whose eyes they had gouged out. Eyes that lit up in a shade of bright scarlet, like fire on blazing embers of anger and extreme emotion. He would never get tired of looking at those eyes. But then again, he had a bad habit of easily getting bored out of the things he liked._

_He continued to watch the small village engulfed in fire, though some embers had died out due to the little drizzle of rain earlier. A few feet away from him was a dead body of someone. Someone he didn't know. That person lay perfectly still on the ground, his head was faced directly at his directon. Dark hollows that once contained a pair of scarlet eyes stared at him for too long. Even though it didn't contain any eyes, he could still feel the grudge and deadly glare that, that person was giving. But he didn't really care. The emotions of the dead were trivial._

_''Dancho'' a voice from behind him was heard. It had came from one of his spiders. But when he turned around to look at the person, he saw nothing but an empty space amongst the burning trees and bushes. Then suddenly, an image was slowly appearing. It was of a boy, with blonde short hair, petite pale face and wearing an unusual tribal clothing in blue and a white training suit underneath. Similar to the clothes the people in this small village wore. The boy had his eyes closed and head ducked down._

_Then realization dawned him! This was no image, but a real person coming real. The boy's image, or rather his body was turning from a vague mirage to solid and living flesh. A breath of sigh had escaped from the blonde boy's lips as he slowly looked up and had opened his eyes revealing a pair of blazing scarlet eyes that were the most brilliant than the rest of the eyes that they had gouged out. Much more darker shade of red, brightened by anger and hatred. He knew this boy. It was the chain-user, the last kurta alive and was after the heads of him and his group._

_''murderer... '' the boy whispered. His tone was accusing and full of hatred and pain. The boy raised his right arm, chains were on his hands. Then it happened. One end of the boy's chains that had a dagger-like point levitated in midair before it had striked him like how a snake would attack. The dagger end had sped it's way to his heart, wrapping it's chains around it in a deadly coil._

_He was going to die and he knew it. He could see right through the blazing embers of the boy's eyes that he definitely would end his life. But he wasn't scared of death. He was prepared for it. The chains in his heart got even more tighter as the anger of the kurta intensified._

_''Kuroro...'' A woman's voice. Hushed and in a sing song way. He wasn't familiar with the voice of the person. But where did the voice come from? Only him, the chain-user and the dead were present, so where would the voice be coming from?_

_Suddenly, his entire vision became cloudy as he felt like he was being engulfed in a bright white light making the kurta and everything around him disappear..._

* * *

''Kuroro...'' that same voice had greeted him in his wake. The same voice of a woman who uttered his name in his dream.

'a dream?' he thought as the memory of the dream had replayed in his mind. It had been a frightfully long time ever since he had another dream visit him in his sleep. Though he did not believe that the scene that had taken place in his mind was a dream. He thought more of it as a memory.

Two memories to be exact.

Two memories that were fused into one, the one where he had massacred the entire Kurta clan in Rukuso province and the other where the Chain-user had placed his nen blade on his heart. It was odd that he would be having a dream when it had been years since he had one of those, but nonetheless it doesn't bother him one bit. Odd as it may seem, but even when the nen blade was already two weeks gone from his heart, he could still feel the cold chains that once wrapped around his cold heart.

''Kuroro...'' again that same voice whispered, catching is attention. But this time, it was near his ear. Odd. The voice was real?

Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, revealing the obsidian orbs behind them that was cloudy with the sleep that had been lingering earlier. The starless night sky welcomed his vision with it's dark eternal cape that hovered around the world. A throbbing sensation had erupted in his head. Proof that it had not been long since he had fallen asleep.

No. Wait a minute! He didn't fall asleep, he lost consciousness. Suddenly blacked out in the middle of his walk, falling face down on the ground like a puppet deprived of it's strings. Confusion struck in his dark obsidian eyes as he counted back what had happened before he lost consciousness. But no matter how much he tried, it was all the same thing all over. He was just walking when he blacked out, just like that.

_'could it be?'_ he thought as an idea had struck him. Realization and shock crossed his face as he jumped up from his position and stood in a fighting pose. The chance of him getting attacked by a hidden enemy and got caught while he was walking earlier was small, but it was not impossible as well. It was the only logical reason he could think of why all of a sudden he lost consciousness. But the real question was how could have that person attack him without him noticing? Surely this was a powerful opponent. Someone that he had to watch out for.

When he jumped up to stand, he instantly surveyed his surroundings with calculating dark eyes, ready to fight whenever the opportunity calls. To his surprise there was no one. Not one soul around. Maybe the person was using zetsu?

_That was bad._

In his current state, he still couldn't use his nen because of his nen companion, and the only thing to get rid of it is if the chain user revoke the nen blade that he had placed on his heart. So if the possible enemy was using zetsu, he had no chance to use en to see that person.

He waited for another moment. Filling the entire forest with silence again. He waited as he listened with his keen hearing. Anticipating any sound or scratch that may be coming from the enemy. But lo, the silence continued for several minutes more. The wind making silent melodies as well. Slowly he lowered his guard.

_'was I wrong?'_ he asked himself as he once again scanned his surroundings for the second time. Dropping his arms to his side and standing straight, he noticed something strange.

_'what the-'_

Because of the thought that an enemy had attacked him, He didn't notice that he wasn't wearing his coat and shirt anymore, though he was still wearing his original pants. Instead, he was wearing a plain, black turtleneck sweater with it's sleeves reaching up to his elbows. Even with the vague illumination coming from the pale moon, he could easily make out the changes that had transpired on his arm. It looked smaller, smoother and more... feminine...

Then he felt his entire body, now that he put more notice in it, he could feel that he was now a bit lighter. His pants felt a bit more loose and baggy for him. The once slicked back hair was now splattered all over his face. He brushed a few strands of bangs away from his face, since they were beginning to be a nuisance to his vision. Again scanning his entire body as well as his surroundings.

_'Was this some kind of trick?'_ he bluntly thought as he examined himself more. How could these changes be possible?

''are you done taking inventory of your new body?'' it was that voice again! It was lound and clear, and this time it had a hint of mockery in it. Followed by it was a jingle of tiny bells, resonating throughout the silence of the night. He turned his body around, his eyes searching for the owner of the voice. But all he could see was a dark forest, nothing more.

''I guess he can't see us, Txanna-chan...'' a different voice had came out, hushed and amused in tone. Kuroro couldn't make out where the voices were coming from since the voices and sounds were vibrating and echoing around him. It was like the voices were inside his head.

''who's there!'' another voice had appeared. Strange, it was him who had just said those words, but why did a girl's voice had came out? Why didn't he heard his own voice?

Slowly, another idea had conjured up by his mind, and it was very, very disturbing to think that, that kind of thing would happen to him. So he hoped that his situation was not what he think is.

''I think he could Kwenara if we showed ourselves...'' the first voice he had heard had just spoken once again, but this time it was accompanied by two different coloured sparks appearing in front of him.

''Oh... good point~''

In matter of seconds, the two lights, one of metallic blue in colour and the other of purplish red, had sparked brightly before vanishing.

Levitating in front of Kuroro's face was two women, no bigger than 2.5 inch. One had long spiky black hair that cascaded down to her lower back, she wore a dark purple half shirt, mini shorts in black that had chains on the side, she also wore long dark brown gloves that almost covered her entire arm, and a thigh high boots of the same colour. The woman had yellow piercing, slanted eyes. Ones that looked similar to Hisoka's but still differs in a way. On her forhead was a gray bandana like the one he uses whenever he wasn't in his usual dancho style. She had a purplish red aura that surrounded her in a dusty cloud form. On the other hand, the other woman had short black hair that framed her pixie-like face, her skin was pale to a point that she looked a bit blue, or was it her metallic blue aura was the one making her look kinda blue? She had a cheshire grin on her face and her slanted eyes looked beady because of her big, dark irises. Her upper clothing was kinda weird, it resembled the other woman's half shirt but it had it's differences, her lower clothing was just a short skirt with a slit on the right leg that reached up to the very top of that skirt.

What took his attention was that both women had the same factor. They had tails that swooshed back and forth behind them. For Kuroro, the tails resembled of a devil's tail.

''well are you also done taking inventory of me and Txanna-chan?'' The short haired woman had asked in mockery, following a giggle that sounded like tiny jingles of bells. So the bells he heard earlier were the sound of them laughing. But what exactly are these two?

''what are you?'' he asked, but then again it was a girl's voice that can be heard. His idea earlier had solidified when hearing the voice the second time. Amusement crossed the faces of both women as the long haired one approached his face closer. Then the woman's words earlier had emerged again in his mind.

**_''are you done taking inventory of your new body?''_**

''what did you mean by 'new body'?'' he had asked, the girl's voice was heard once again.

'this, cannot be happening' he had thought, clearly realizing that the idea was indeed real. A mocking smile had emerged from the tiny woman called Txanna.

''well, aren't we slow.'' she had purred the words with a strange accent.

''did you not notice it yet, Kuroro Lucilfer?'' he was astonished that the woman knowed his name. Instead of giving him the full answer, Txanna had just levitated in mid air, her hands at the back of her head as she stared tauntingly at him. He understood what she meant by her silence alright. She wanted him to find out himself. Juding by her character, she was the kind who does everything for her own entertainment. At least that was what she looked like, but sometimes, looks can be very decieving.

As to not delay any moment more, Kuroro quickly sprinted towards a certain direction. If he remebers it right, he passed by a creek earlier, just a few meters away from where he and the two tiny women were standing. In just a few minutes he had arrived by the bank of that creek. The faint sound of rushing water and the cool breeze had greeted him upon his arrival. He wasted no time and went directly at the bank of the creek, hovering above the water to see his image.

He was right.

The mortifying idea that his mind had thought was real. It really had happened to him.

On the water, staring directly at him was a younger and a female version of himself. The same dark obsidian orbs which screamed confusion as he stared more intently at them, pale white skin, the inverted cross on the forehead, and a slight bruise on the nose, the only difference was that the facial figure was that of a girl's and pink plum lips were gaping at the image before him. Not only did he notice the gender change, but the change of age as well. Heck, he looked like a girl who had just come of age.

Why on Earth would he be turned into a girl? Who could've possibly done that to him?

Kuroro leaned back and sat on the moist grass of the bank, not caring if his pants may get wet because of the dew that clung on the sharp needles of the grass. Kuroro raised a hand over his mouth, the usual gesture whenever he was thinking deeply.

The only persons he- er, she could think of who could have done that to him was the tiny women earlier. But why would they do that to her? What could be their motives for doing such a thing? What would they gain in return for something so trivial? Well, it did kinda bother her now that he was turned into a girl, given the circumstances that she may not return back to her original state. Back to her male persona.

''there she is~'' The short hair woman had purred as she pointed a finger at her direction. Kuroro stood up slowly from the ground and turned her new body a bit to look at the new-arrivals. They both were flying towards him, on their backs were wings that looked like a splash of light.

'so they're fairies?' she thought to herself. 'but what are those tails behind them? Fairies don't have tails right?' again she had asked herself. All throughout her life, she had been reading a lot of books that contained mythological creatures. But never did she read anything about fairies having tails that looked like the devil's. Surely they were different.

''this is your doing, am I correct?'' Kuroro said, ALMOST wincing at hearing that her own voice was of a girl's. But instead of showing her discomfort and irritation at the tiny women, she returned to her cool facade and pretended to not care about her current situation. The two women still looked absolutely amused at her condition, giving her taunting and mocking looks as answers to her question. Which meant yes.

''why?'' Txanna had her smirk wider at her question. Her slanted eyes narrowed down to a single line again.

''why?'' Txanna had repeated her question whilst propping a hand on her hip.

''well it's because of a word called 'entertainment' Kuroro Lucilfer. En-ter-tain-ment...''

That answer only had made her more confused. Of all the people in the world, why was she the unlucky victim of a pair of mischevious fairies? There was something off with her answer, clearly she was hiding something and that she had other reasons for turning him into a girl.

''if it's for entertainment, then there must be someway for me to return to my original self, am I correct?''

Txanna hummed in admiration. Kuroro was indeed a man- no wait, a girl of high intelligence. If she was not careful, there was a possibility that Kuroro would see through her plans.

''correct~ however,'' she paused, straightening her body to face Kuroro properly.

''only I can remove the curse I had inflicted upon you. No one else can...''

This had Kuroro thinking. Her words sound convincing. But being a liar herself, she could easily tell if one was lying. And this fairy was. But even if Txanna was lying about the curse removal, it doesn't change the fact that she was the only chance she had to return to her male persona.

''what would be the conditions for me to uplift your curse?'' she asked, earning a fit of giggles from the short haired woman. If she remembered it right, that woman was called Kwenara by Txanna.

''ah~ the most awaited question!'' she had blurted out with a sigh. Fluttering beside Txanna. Txanna looked at Kwenara with her smirk widening.

''yes, it is.'' Txanna agreed before turning her head to look at the female Kuroro.

''and the answer to your question is… do whatever I say and find a way to uplift the curse yourself. Those are the conditions.''

''wait, you had said earlier that only you could take the curse off me.'' Kuroro automatically had said out loud after remebering their conversation earlier. Because of her lying, it made the explanation more confusing.

''does that mean that you had lied?'' Txanna didn't look shocked nor disturbed at the accusation hurled at her. True, she lied. And she had purposely made it obvious. Just to make it fun.

''well, yeah! I had lied earlier. I'm not the only one who could uplift the curse. You're such a smarty pants!'' Txanna had explained, making it clearer.

''but If you don't follow my conditions, I will make the curse permanent that not even the gods themselves could liberate. Do you understand?''

Kuroro understood crystal clear. So all she had to do was find the way to uplift the curse on her own. But where should she start?

"so, where can I find that thing that can reverse your curse?" She had asked, knowing that it was a 50-50 chance that the fairy would give Her the answer. As expected, she didn't.

"Tsk! Tsk! I believe I won't be answering that question. It won't be as much fun if I gave you hints." Txanna taunted while waving a finger and levitated closer to her face.

"You gotta figure it out on your own Kuroro Lucilfer, or should I say "Kaira Lucifer" Ta! Ta!" She blurted out before a flash of purplish red light had sparked right in front of her face. In a second, both fairies were gone leaving her in that dark forest alone again. Kuroro could do nothing but stare at the dark sky where the moon had hidden itself behind the clouds. She was amused. The fairy had not only turned her into a girl, but she also had sent her to an unknown journey that may just be a wild goose chase. Now she must look in different places as Kaira Lucifer. From afar, Txanna looked at the walking figure of the female Kuroro with a dark menacing smile on her lips.

_'let the journey to the underworld begin... '_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: as promised from the previous chapter, I'll explain why I Kuroro turned into a girl (for me, not for Txanna's reason) _**

**_After reading letters from hunter X Hunter (if I remember that title right) by top secret magician, and a lot of Kurapika gender bent fics, I felt bad for Kurapika. So to get even, It's Kuroro's turn to be a girl. Nyahahahahaha! There, that was my reason! Enjoy this chap! _**

**_Disclaimer: Until I buy the rights of hxh, it will still belong to Togashi-sensei! _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Hint**

* * *

_'Kurapika...'_

Kurapika jolted up with a gasp upon his wake from his lying position, waking up from a vague dream that he hardly could remember. A hand rose to tightly clutch his bare chest where his heart was, heaving a breath or two, trying to calm his aching and racing heart. Beads of sweat trickled from his forehead down to his naked torso. He was having trouble breathing with his heart pounding furiously and felt like it was being squeezed from the inside, with the lack of oxygen in his body he felt light headed and his vision of his dark room was in a swirl shade of red. He gritted his teeth, wincing and cursing silently at the fact that he had triggered his scarlet eyes again for the umpteenth time for the past 2 weeks.

The hand that held his heart from the inside gave another low teasing squeeze that jolted another ripple of pain in his entire body, a loud gasp escaped his lips, sucking in air at the pressure exerted on his heart. It was an excruciating pain that he had gotten accustomed with. Panting hard, he felt his heart lightened and slowed it's racing pace, his breathing going back to it's normal speed, calming his frantic state.

When he had finally calmed down, he staggered his way to his bathroom, flicking the lights on he instantly saw his haggard figure from the bathroom's huge mirror. His pale skin glistened with sweat that trickled down his naked upper body, dark purple circles beneath his eyes told the story of the sleepless nights that he had been having for the past two weeks. His blonde hair damp and flat on his head, reaching his lower nape, his bangs almost covering his scarlet eyes that burned with anger and hatred. He know what's the reason behind those attacks, why in the past 2 weeks, his he had been triggering his scarlet eyes after waking up from the same vague nightmare that he could not remember. It was because exactly two weeks ago, Kuroro Lucilfer had been free from his judgment chain.

No. Rephrase that; the spider head was liberated from the conditions of his curse, but not of his nen. Not yet. Kurapika could feel that his nen blade was still there; touched but still intact. Though he could also feel that because of this liberation, the spider head could freely see his old gang once again.

That would be bad.

Kurapika leaned over to the shower and turned it on, not caring if he still had clothes on as long as the shower was sending icy needles on his body, numbing his senses. It felt calming for his part, with the numbness, he could finally think straight. He knew that he must find the spider leader again before he could hide away on some god forsaken island where he was hidden from his rage, but how? He was still in the midst of locating the other scarlet eyes of his brethren.

Does he have to stop to hunt down the spiders once again or does he continue looking for the eyes first. Only one thing Kurapika was sure, he was completely and utterly confused with his present situation. Without making a decision between the two yet, he skimmed down his clothes and properly took a bath, rethinking his choices over and over again in his mind. When he got out of the shower, he took a quick glance to the mirror, briefly scanning his body again. All in all, he still looked like how he did earlier, only this time his eyes were back to their original oceanic blue hue.

Calmer and more in control.

With a sigh of exasperation, he strode out to his room and took on a fresh batch of clothes on his body. His mind still dazed as he looked out to the window with a long blank gaze, thinking nothing in particular. Light of red, yellow and orange hue began to scatter in the night sky as the sun rose up take it's rightful place during the day. His mind drifted to the abyss until he took in mind his dream for the past two weeks. He could call it a nightmare if he could remember the scenes, but no he couldn't. All he know was that it was a fast and cloudy dream full of darkness, the only thing he could remember was a familiar voice calling his name in his dream before waking up with one of his attacks.

His heart attacks.

Oddly enough, his dreams came to him not only in the night but also in the day, whenever he took a small nap, always waking up with his scarlet eyes triggered. His heart attacks only triggers during the night. But it didn't make sense, what did the dream had to do with the activation of his scarlet eyes? He already had learnt to control it. To control his emotions. And yet a simple vague dream could easily activate it.

The sun was already high in the sky when Kurapika decided to go out. York shin was a busy city with crowded streets where people hastened to rush. He didn't mind the crowd. He was used to it. He never even noticed every single person that passed, but except for this single moment when his eye had caught someone walk past him. With wide horrified eyes, he looked at the girl's retreating figure that went farther and farther away while he was stuck on his place. Gawking at the girl with a face similar to someone he knows.

And hates.

* * *

_Earlier... _

"is dancho really coming Shalnark?" Nobunaga hissed his question irritably at the smiling blonde lady that held his phone in one hand. With a wide grin, Shalnark answered the old samurai.

"positive" he chirped, raising his phone up for the entire troupe to see.

"Dancho sent a text message saying that we have to meet up here in York shin. He also had to discuss something important to us. So he ordered me to pass on the message to all of you"

"wait, if he wants to meet. Then that means that he's liberated off of the chain user's nen curse, right?" Phinx asked, butting in Nobu and Shalnark's conversation.

"apparently, he won't be seeing us if he didn't" Machi answered the man with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned over a wall. Making Phinx fight back the urge to throw another line back at her. But before could he, Shizuku had thrown Shalnark a question.

"what was that important thing Dancho wanted to discuss about?" Shalnark's head shot towards the girl's direction with his usual wide smile.

"I have no idea yet. Dancho told me that he'd be telling us when he came" Shalnark answered the girl with glasses.

"well?! When's he comin'?!" Nobu hissed the question in irritation again. But before could Shalnark answer him not anyone of them could react. A voice, unfamiliar to them had erupted from behind the samurai.

"always impatient are we Nobu?" that female's voice had asked teasingly. Not only he was caught off guard, but all of them as well. At once, all of them had jumped back away from her like she was some kind of plague. They never sensed her presence in the first place, nor even felt her approaching, so her appearance had somewhat surprised them.

"who are you?!" Nobu barked at her, his hand already holding his sword that was pointed at the side of the girl's neck. No fear was evident in the girl's face, the troupe made a mental note at that, instead of whimpering in fear, the girl had smiled at the blade. An eerie familiar smile that racked them to the core when they saw it. To answer their question regarding of her identity, the girl shook her head in amusement while she raised her hand behind her head to take off the grey bandana she wore, the troupe being more cautious when she had moved. When the grey cloth had flittered off, she swiped her raven bangs aside to show them all the inverted cross tattooed on her forehead. Leaving the troupe gaping at the sight.

"D-Dancho?"

* * *

"oh, so that's what happened?" Shalnark murmured as soon as he understood his Dancho's story. It was a bit of a shock to then when Kuroro had appeared out of nowhere as a girl, shocking the life out of them when she said she was him. With a long explanation from their dancho, they finally knew what had happened and why were they summoned. And here they thought they'd be robbing another big time auction.

"so what are your plans now dancho?" Machi asked, taking a step forward to the spider head that sat on a piece of broken concrete wall with one hand covering her mouth as she went deeper in thought. It took seconds for Kuroro to answer the pink haired lady coolly.

"I'd have to travel around to look fir another being that can take this curse off of me. Unless the fairy that cursed me would want to take it away herself."

"but dancho, it may just be a wild goose chase." Nobu blurted out, standing abruptly from his seat at a collapsed marble pillar that made Kuroro stare at him with dark calculating eyes. As always, Nobunaga was the irritable one in the group and was also the one who makes rash decisions. Though he was a very important member of the troupe.

"that is why I had gathered all of you here," Kuroro answered him.

"not just to tell you of my condition, but to help me solve it."

"how can we help Dancho?" Shalnark had asked rather excitedly and with much enthusiasm as if they were going on a vacation. Kuroro smiled, her usual smile that held mystery in it.

"I just want you all to investigate or research about cases same as mine. If possible, I want you all to look for entities as well"

"entities like that blue light floating behind you Dancho?" Shizuku had said out of the blue, raising a hand to point at a certain direction with wide curious eyes. Instantly Kuroro turned to look at what Shizuku was pointing at, while the rest of the Ryodan (except for Shizuku) readied themselves for an incoming attack that might befall them.

As Shizuku had said, a faint tiny blue light was flittering behind her and was about to fly away if she had not grasped at it instantly.

"ow!" a high pitched voice had rang in that abandoned building, shocking everyone except for Kuroro. She knew that voice, it was unforgettable.

"Kwenara right?" Kuroro asked, pulling her hand closer to her face to see the tiny fairy trapped in her grasp.

Confusion crossed the faces of some members of the Ryodan when they saw their dancho swipe something from behind him where Shizuku had said that there was a blue light, but to them, there was nothing but empty space. Now their dancho held something on one hand and was already talking at it, which just made them even more surprised.

"dancho, what is that?" Nobunaga asked taking a step forward to Kuroro. Kuroro eyed the tiny fairy on her hand which was smirking widely at her while tapping her tiny fingers on Kuroro's hand, from her, Kuroro's gaze went towards Nobunaga's direction.

"you can't see her can't you?" Kuroro asked, slightly raising her hand with the fairy in it to point out who he had meant. But still some of them had not understood what he had just said. In answer, they all shook their heads in unision. With that, Kuroro's attention returned to the fairy within her grasp.

''they can hear you but can't see you'' she said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of a fact that Kuroro was right, partially. A yawn escaped Kwenara's lips before she spoke.

''you were almost right,'' she said.

''but they 'heard' me, not hear. Screams can be heard by mortals who don't have the third sight, but as I speak now, they can't hear nor see me. Except for some.''

''so you mean to say that some of my spiders here have what you call 'third sight'?'' Kuroro asked, intrigued by these new things about her spiders unraveling before her.

''yep!'' Kwenara chirped in her lusty low voice. Then raised one loose hand that was fortunately spared from Kuroro's grasp.

''Pinkie, baby face and glasses'' Kwenara pointed, saying her choice of nicknames she had made for Shalnark, Machi and Shizuku. Machi was ticked off, Shalnark erupted in laughter and Shizuku remained passive and naive.

''also Mr. Frankenstein and goth over there can sense me'' Kwenara added, pointing at Franklin and Feitan before continuing on.

''other than them, Mr. Eyebrowless, mummy, crossdresser and old man-"

Shalnark went into a fit of laughter that ticked Nobu.

''what's so funny Shal!?''

''-can't see nor hear me. Now. Since I've answered your question. Get your shitty mortal hand off me!'' she demanded, her voice raising a notch at her building irritation. But instead of letting her go, Kuroro's hand tightened more around the fairy to give pain.

''no'' she said bluntly as she squeezed. ''I grasp on the fact that since you screamed, means that I can inflict pain upon you. So unless you give me a headstart to whatever-''

''-whoever'' Kwenara corrected her which Kuroro acknowleged with only a roll of her eyes heavenwards.

''to WHOEVER I'm searching for to get rid of this curse, I won't release you.'' Kuroro finished, sqeezing her hand more tighter. But it seems her efforts are useless since the fairy doesn't seem to feel the pressure.

''very well'' Kwenara said with a sigh, but a malicious smirked crawled it's way on her lips.

''but you do know that I could do this right?'' she asked before disappearing in a series of blue sparks that were like tiny fireworks. She emerged once again, in front of Kuroro's face, 6 inches bigger than original. At this state, the other ryodan members that couldn't see or hear Kwenara gasped in shock.

''Dancho, what is that?!'' Nobu asked, stepping forward with his hand grasping the hilt of his sword, ready to attack. Kuroro and Kwenara's attention were temporarily taken away by Nobu's action, Kuroro raising a hand to stop him.

''now they can see me'' Kwenara answered Kuroro's unspoken question.

''you're lucky Txanna-chan isn't here. So I'm kind of in charge. Well 'Kaira','' She mocked Kuroro with the temporary name given to her.

''because I like that attitude of yours, I'll give you a hint:

_ A hint for uplifting your curse is right under your nose, _

_search for him here because the kurta knows_'' without adding anymore explanation, Kwenara disappeared in another blue sparks of fire and glitter, her mocking laughter rang in that massive abandoned building.

''the kurta knows?'' Shalnark repeated a line from Kwenara's words.

''it means that the Kurta may know how to uplift the curse you have Dancho'' Shizuku commented, Glancing at Kuroro who apparently knows this as well.

"that chain bastard!" Nobunaga muttered through gritted teeth as soon as he heard the word 'kurta', his grasp in the hilt of his sword tightened.

"I'm sure he's the one who ordered thise fairies to curse you dancho" Nobu theorized saying it out loud for everyone to hear, especially Kuroro.

"Nobu has a point" Shalnark thought out loud as well. Hearing this, Kuroro remained silent, deep in thought. Yes, the kurta may be the mastermind behind his curse, it may be the reason why she felt that Txanna's explanation seemed off. But nevertheless, the hint says that he has to find the kurta, it was his only closest shot in getting out of that dreaded curse.

"I'm going to look for the kurta" he announced, earning the attention of his spiders, all looking at him. Then she stood.

"I'm coming with you dancho." Nobu volunteered stepping up forward. Kuroro eyed the samurai for a moment. Nobu may be of help, but since they were going to deal with the kurta, it was best to reject his offer. If he did came, it may only result to a bigger problem since Nobu had never gotten over Uvo's death yet.

"thanks Nobu, but I'll handle this on my own." she answered coolly.

"besides, if one of you came and the kurta saw you with me, I won't be able to gain his trust. At least if I'm alone he won't recognise me as my original self. I also still need all of you to do your own researches as well. Am I clear?"

With a snort, Nobu nodded in irritation, clearly pissed off that he won't get a chance to face the kurta again. To avenge Uvo's death.

"we'll just contact each other if anyone of us gets any leads or finds" Kuroro added which earned nods of approval from his spiders.

"disperse" she said lastly before one by one they all left in flashes, with Machi leaving last.

"I saw the kurta here in York shin" she had said to Kuroro before leaving.

"thank you Machi" Kuroro said before leaving when Machi left, she went out of the abandoned building, walking towards nowhere and particular. After a few moments of walking around, her keen senses had picked up a couple of figures following her from behind for a while. A number of three persons at the least. If only she still had her nen, she could easily escape her pursuers and know if they were nen users or if they were someone she knows. The nen companion, the snake, curled up tighter underneath her sweater, coiling around hee neck like a choker necklace. Kuroro could feel it's anxiety, but for what reason?

Kuroro turned in an alley to try to shake them off, but only to halt to a stop after seeing a person emerge from the other side of the alley. Behind her, the pursuers were close, blocking her path, there were two of them. Now that she got a good view of them, she had easily deduced that they weren't nen users, just ordinary thugs who were up for something illegal. They may look like thieves, but since she didn't look like someone who has a lot of money, her guesses changed. These may be the rumoured kidnappers of women and children in York shin, to sell them in another region as slaves.

This will be a cinch.

"hey Missy, come with us quietly and no one gets hurt" said one of the thugs behind her.

'no one will get hurt. But somebody will die.' she thought as she turned right look at the thugs behind her. Her facade was as cool as ever. In one flash she was gone from the men's vision and had reappeared in front of the two. She kneed one in the gut that sent him flying out the alley, hearing crispy cracks coming from his newly fractured ribs. The other one of them had raised his left hand that held a dagger, ready to stab her. He was fast, but she was faster. She had saw the incoming attack from her peripheral view and had easily dodged it, placing her hands on both sides of the man's face, she instantly gave the man's head a twist, breaking his neck and sending him down the deep dark realm of the underworld.

The last of the three thugs was the one who had first blocked her path, and he was a good 10 feet away. When he saw how his companions was easily took down by this raven haired, he knew that this was no ordinary girl. While she was busy doing his buddies in, he had already raised a gun towards her direction, ready to pull the trigger. Kuroro swung her head towards his direction to get him next.

**BANG! **

A loud shot resonated in that small alley, the cylinder barrel of the pistol sizzled and hissed as smoke oozed out of it. Kuroro remained passive in her place, staring at the bullet hole on the brick wall on her right.

The man had missed his shot.

Not for the reason that he didn't know how to shoot nor he was dead scared at the young woman in front of him. He had missed because someone had already attacked him before he had fired, that made him loose consciousness but still had enough to pull the trigger for a lucky shot that did not found it's way to it's target.

Kuroro stared from the bullet hole to the man who's eyes were dazed and mouth hanged open, a groan escaping his lips before he had fully slammed his body down the hard concrete gutter of that alley. Kuroro then came face to face with a pair of blue eyes behind the man, surprise filling her system at the sight.

It was the kurta.

* * *

Dark abyss eyes met with oceanic blue ones. That curled up smile that held mystery in it had ticked a mark within Kurapika. This was a girl, not Kuroro Lucilfer, but the resemblance was uncanny and disturbing the it had boiled Kurapika's hate like he really was looking at the real Kuroro Lucilfer himself. Something at the back of his mind was tugging at him that this girl may be Kuroro Lucilfer. But that was an insane idea, not to mention idiotic even.

The only possible reason how this girl may resemble the spider head was if the two were related. And how could they not? Other than the fact that they looked alike, she was moved like a criminal and had killed a man without remorse nor blinking. Heck she really might be a criminal herself, so why did he helped her? She was doing fine even before he had stalked her.

Yep he'll admit that, once he saw her, he had thought that she was Kuroro in disguise so he followed, only to find out that she really was a girl. And when he saw that the man raised a gun towards her direction, he acted out of impulse and striked the man unconscious, unintentionally saving the Kuroro look-alike.

"thank you" the girl had whispered her thanks to him, that took Kurapika's attention and had snapped him back to the present, still looking straight into the girl's bottomless pit of eyes. He tsked, irritated at himself for acting stupid, he took his gaze away from hers, snapping his head to the side and turned his body as well, ready to leave. He had already taken a quarter turn when she had spoken again which oddly had stopped him for an instance, but as soon as he stopped, he continued walking again. She, was a girl, not Kuroro Lucilfer who was clearly a male. There was no freaking way to switch genders.

'yes, there is. Indenial' a voice had taunted him from the back of his mind, mocking him with whispers from the past.

No, he'd have none of it! No more of those painful memories he had buried deep within his soul. It would only result to the release I'd his scarlet eyes again and the unfathomable pain in his chest, particularly on his heart.

"wait!" the girl called from behind him as he continued to stride away from her, making a wide space of distance between the two of them. She lunged forward to follow him, faint footsteps followed fast. But that was not the only sound he heard.

Kurapika was absolutely sure that the man he just knocked out had shifted on his position. From a sideways glance, he saw the man rose up from the ground, an arm raised (which still held the weapon earlier) to hit the unknowing girl from behind. Instantly his instincts dominated him. In a flash he was already by the man's lower right side, thrusting his fist deep in the man's gut, making the man groan aloud and saliva fly out of his mouth. The man doubled over before returning to his previous position earlier. Kurapika's gaze went from the unconscious man on the ground to the raven haired girl who stared in awe at him.

Wait, rephrase that, he could feel anger boiling inside him for some unknown reason, his vision was red. Blood red. So, to rephrase his thoughts, the girl wasn't looking at him, but at the bright burning flames of anger of his scarlet eyes.


End file.
